


Mortis

by sigo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armitage Hux is Not Nice, Chancellor Hux, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Porn Minimal Plot, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Reunion Sex, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, excerpt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigo/pseuds/sigo
Summary: “You’ve kept my saber through three moves now.” The old blade’s hilt sat on Hux’s desk, in a glass case, red crystal alive but seldom used within. “Do you hold it close when you miss me?”“It’s especially comforting to imagine driving it through your skull when you decline my calls,” Hux snapped at him, the anxious rigidity melting out of his posture as he realized the threat of being punished for Pryde’s mistake was empty.“So cruel,” Kylo murmured fondly.// Excerpt from The Duel of the Fates
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 18
Kudos: 135





	Mortis

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Мортис](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301184) by [fandom SW IX - Duel of the Fates 2020 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20IX%20-%20Duel%20of%20the%20Fates%202020), [Lenuchka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka)



> Hello -- this is an excerpt from a longer TROS fix-it based on DOTF script, now published!  
> Here: [The Duel of the Fates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378886/chapters/58799497)

Coruscant was perhaps unrecognizable from its glory days, at least on the upper levels. The architecture of old had been demolished and built on top of in the brutalist Order fashion, the fluid and shining forms of the old republic remaining visible only in the lowest reaches of the multi-tiered society. A sedimentary rock wall of people and history, towering thousands of feet in the air with speeders and security droids flying by on every level. 

The streets far below were decrepit and filthy, clogged with refuse and plumes of smog. The people, too, were filthy, immigrants from a thousand systems nearly blending in with the detritus as they dodged patrolling troopers on speeder-bikes, hovering above the avenues and scanning the faces below, checking them against an ever-expanding database of those sympathetic to the Resistance.

Worn propaganda posters hung in shreds on the walls. Beneath one, a muted red background with white lettering reading JOIN TODAY, a pair of stormtroopers held a limbless alien, a laboi, down to interrogate her. She snapped her sharp teeth at them in defiance. Just as one of the troopers raised his blaster, a chunk of rock struck his helmet with a jarring sound in the watchful quiet of the alley. The laboi slithered free, disappearing into a junk pile in the blink of an eye, flicking her tail like a whip. The troopers turned, but the only sign of their assailant was a distant clank as the scoundrel fled, likely having knocked some trash over.

At the center of the Coruscanti capital, just below the First Order Capitol Tower, lay Monument Square. It was a silver platform raised above the din of the massive plaza below, choked with tents and teeming crowds. On any given day there were thousands below, but today hardly a flash of the street was visible between the masses. They had gathered for a broadcast.

On the dais, two troopers held a ragged, hooded figure upright. Beside them, another man, blue and transparent -- a hologram. The entire assembled crowd knew the face of their Chancellor.

“Today, another conspirator stands charged with treason,” The wavering ghost of Chancellor Hux said, his voice projected throughout the plaza. One of the troopers removed the hood from the prisoner with a flourish, revealing Wedge’s lined and bruised face to the onlookers. “Though support for his cause has all but vanished,” Hux continued, “Let this day remind us all of the consequences of defying our Supreme Leader.”

The troopers dragged Wedge forward, his bare feet skidding on the platform, and bent him down beneath the humming lightblade of a guillotine. Hux’s holographic form walked lightly up to the machine, looking down at the man. “Kylo Ren is not without pity,” he said to Wedge, and then turned to the crowd. “He offers this traitor the gift of sparing his life, should he reveal the location of the last remaining rebel base.”

Wedge stared silently ahead, his eyes scanning the faces turned up toward him. Hux’s hologram grew irritated, face twisting. “So be it.” His form winked out of existence. The lightblade fell with a hiss, and all eyes below reflected its path, anger burning within them.

Inside the Capitol Tower, Hux stood in his office, having just cut the hologram feed. He stepped off of the platform in the room’s center, the projected scene of the square fading away from him, and moved to his window. The people below were a distant blur from here.

Trooper grip soles padded across the office toward him, a gait he’d recognize anywhere. Phasma, his second in command. “General,” Hux greeted her.

“Sir, they’re here.” She said, voice not moderated through a helmet. Hux turned and took her in. She was aging better than him, he thought with a mix of annoyance and admiration. Her hair was still fully blonde, her face smooth. She was radiant in her silver armor. He himself, though only thirty-seven, had an impressive shock of gray right through the front of his hair, and while he didn’t yet have wrinkles, he could see in himself -- as he delivered every holographic speech in front of a mirror -- the fine-lined places where the wrinkles would be.

“Come on, then,” he said, joining her as she turned on her heel to walk with him to the War Room. “Are they pleasant today?” he asked teasingly.

“As ever,” Phasma rolled her eyes. The assembled collection of galactic warlords who financed much of the Order’s operations in lieu of Snoke were never pleasant, and Kylo Ren left placating them to Hux. Hux didn’t push Ren to join, if only because he was certain these new financiers would go the way Snoke eventually had: cut down by Ren’s blade at the first remark that drew his ire.

As Hux took his place at the head of the table, Phasma standing at his right shoulder, the assembled warlords were tucking into a bowl of baby shaaks. The tiny herbivores huddled their brown-and-white spotted bodies together for warmth within the crystalline bowl, squealing when they were plucked free by clawed hands and delivered into the sharp mouths of Hux’s guests. The gathered lords were outfitted quite differently from Hux, who still wore his tailored black First Order uniform absent the General’s bands on his wrists. His only addition was a simple durasteel circlet that sat like a half-moon around the back of his head, the edges resting against his temples. This ornament had been at Ren’s taunting insistence. The rest of the persons around the table, eyeing him through faces as varied as the planets they came from, were bejeweled, crusted in stolen loot and wrapped in gaudy robes like sweets in bright wrappers hanging from a vendor’s pole.

Hux spoke to them in his clear and ringing orator’s voice, trying to keep his face neutral against the smell of Lord Gherlid to his right, a carnivorous alien who seemed never to clean his twisting assortment of sharp teeth and who, thusly, was accompanied everywhere by the stench of his oft-open mouth.

“I assure you, the stolen destroyer will be found.” Hux told them.

Lord Gherlid spoke with his mouth full of pulpy half-chewed shaak, spraying dark droplets forth onto the table. “A Dreadnought class warship just slipped through your blunt, skinny fingers, Hux.” The alien held his own claws out in front of him, grasping at the air to drive his point home. “Your words don’t inspire confidence.”

“A lone signal won’t be difficult to trace now. Our transmissions blockade has silenced millions of systems.”

“You can silence planets, Starkiller. But not people.”

Jor Nult, a muscled blue Chiss with ruby-studded braids hanging down to her waist and silver rings in her nose, swiveled her blank red eyes to Hux and added, “There have been uprisings, Hux, across all systems you claim to control. The people believe in Skywalker’s legacy, not in the law. Not in you. Skywalker’s apprentice...this new  _ Jedi _ . She’s their symbol of hope.”

Raykar Shen gurgled out through his curved fangs, his dozens of black eyes addressing the whole table at once. “There are whispers in the streets. The people believe she will destroy you, Hux. You and your master.”

“Kylo Ren,” Hux snapped, “ _ Is not my master _ .”

The warlords glanced at him, their faces openly discounting that statement. Jor Nult, the only one of them to have been in the company of Ren, the only one to have seen the way Ren held Hux in a vice grip upon returning, twisting and turning him to get a good look before deigning to recognize anyone or anything else, had the audacity to look amused. and Hux longed to have the lot of them executed. Unlike Ren, however, he could contain himself.

Uggmot, an Ithorian suffering through his species' difficulty to speak Basic, raised his echoing voice to be heard, the sound emanating from the mouths on each side of his curved head, the globes of his eyes propped up at the top of his skull burning with hatred. “We must kill the last Jedi!”

“The Knights of Ren have been dispatched to eliminate her,” Hux raised his voice as well, over the muttering of the warlords.

“Our fate, in the hands of zealots,” Jor Nult hissed. “You ask for our confidence and provide nothing to inspire it. Where is Kylo Ren?”

“The Supreme Leader will return when he acquires the knowledge he seeks.”

“When?” Jor Nult pressed, unsatisfied. “Do you even know? Does he tell you?” Her eyes narrowed at him, her mouth splitting her face in a sharp, incredulous grin. Hux felt that having spent all the time he had with the scum at this table, he could read their thoughts without Ren’s powers, and Jor Nult was plainly thinking that Hux was only the Supreme Leader’s plaything.

Hux seethed at her, speaking through his teeth. “Soon.”

  
  


Mustafar’s terrain was hard black stone frozen in the shape of the volcanic waves it had once been. Wide streams of it shined like black glass. Obsidian with glinting white edges, a sharp mirror of the night sky above. Kylo Ren mounted a rock precipice, swinging himself up with a grunt and then taking in the view. This planet’s surface was made up of mountains and lava flows and nomadic Sith cults, its sole remaining stone structure before him. Vader’s castle.

It was a forgotten place.  _ Decaying _ , Kylo thought as he entered.  _ But perhaps not yet dead. Like me _ . The crumbling features of the castle had once been grandiose. Vaulted ceilings and wide stair wells carved from black stone, long windows overlooking the orange flares of the rivers below the cliffs it rested on. By now all that remained of its fabrics were muted tatters and dust. Kylo ignited his saber on instinct, ready to use it as a torch as he had before. But his darksaber provided no light to see by, only shrouding him further in shadow, and he powered it down. A haunting wind blew through the castle, kicking up dust in the hall before him. As though warning him away. When it reached his body it chilled him, not belonging to this hot wasteland, and he knew he was not alone. Again.

“Leave me,” Kylo said.

“This is where the Dark leads you. An empty tomb.” Luke’s voice.

Kylo turned, spinning round, but saw no one. No shimmering form in the moonlight. “Tell me again where it was that your path led you?” Kylo spat at him. “You’re the ghost here, not me.”

“Your Master promised you strength, but you feel hollow.” Luke said, the voice still emanating from behind him. Kylo turned; again, nothing. “I know what you search for, Ben. But you won’t find anything here you did not bring with you.”

“I’ll be more powerful than any Jedi,” Kylo said, his voice echoing in the barren halls. “Even you.”

“Are you sure?” Without waiting for an answer, Luke’s presence departed, another billow of cold tugging at Kylo’s tattered robe. Kylo breathed deeply, clenching his fists, unable to sate the desire to slash and burn and destroy that pulsed through him. He walked forward through the hall, finding an altar at the end. There were scattered and cracked holofilms of a smiling woman. Kylo’s mother had possessed copies of these same images. Padmé Amidala, his grandmother. At the center of the altar lay an obsidian pyramid, thrumming with energy.

Kylo picked it up, holding it aloft, and reached out with the Force, awakening it. The edges of it glowed red, and a voice came from within, the voice he had longed to hear each night that he meditated before the twisted helmet of Vader. The voice of his grandfather. It was not distorted through a vocoder, and it labored, interrupted by gasping breaths.

“This holocron...belongs to my son...I go now to the side of my Master, Darth Sidious….  _ Luke _ …” Kylo’s flesh had pebbled up, every hair on his body raised at the sound of this voice, and now his rapture twisted instantly to rage. His grip tightened on the pyramid. “...you are my legacy...here you will acquire great ability...beyond my own in my damaged state...you will harness the power of Mortis, the realm beyond realms, the origin of the Force…you will bring your sister...together, we three will fulfill--”

The holocron’s red light flashed out, scanning Kylo, and it alarmed, the recording stuttering. Kylo Ren did not have Luke Skywalker’s force signature. The voice of his grandfather faded, breaking up. “--our d-destiny...po-potential--”

The pyramid heated up in Kylo’s hand, painful even through his thick glove, and then a blast of red lightning issued forth, shooting from the pyramid directly into Kylo’s eyes. His thoughts raced under the barrage of pure Force energy,  _ pain-dark-invasion-KILLING-dark-burning _ . Kylo felt himself young again, swinging his blade at his fellow students, their terrified faces lit blue in the night. The faces morphed between the ones he had known and ones he did not, younger faces within a temple he’d never seen before. But still lit blue, eyes wide with fear, the life within them quickly extinguished. His thoughts were not his own. He longed for people he’d not known.  _ There’s so much fear. I’m so afraid for her, and he’s betrayed me, what if she’s betrayed me too, she’s working with him... Fear-anger-hatred _ \-- Kylo screamed, voice raw with unbearable pain, and cracked the holocron in his grasp, crumpling to the floor.

  
  


The  _ Silencer _ landed without announcement on its private dock jutting out from the First Order Capitol Tower in the dead of night. A lev-stretcher was transported off of it by two hovering security droids, being swiftly escorted to the Medical Bay. On it, the prone form of Kylo Ren. His eyes streamed blood down the sides of his face, white sclera crimson and his irises sickeningly yellow. Deep purple veins branched out from his eyes, down his face and even his neck. He writhed on the stretcher, crying out at every shift in motion.

His cries increased in frequency and volume once he’d been deposited on the operating table, surrounded by Medical Droids with their grasping end-effectors and sharp blades. They set to work smelting layers of Mandalorian iron to his face, sizzling away the flesh that had begun to decay so that it could be replaced. Kylo grit his teeth against the pain crawling up his throat, but couldn’t prevent himself from lashing out with his mind. Tables and tools through the entire ward clattered where they lay and lifted inches or feet into the air before being thrown against walls. Kylo reached out, looking for sanctuary...automatically brushing the mind of the scavenger along their bond. He reeled away from her, instantly feeling her revulsion. It wasn’t pointed at him, not exactly. It never had been, for all his crimes. But his presence in her mind made her hate herself, and  _ she was him _ , so in the end it was the same, and he couldn’t bear it now.

He gathered his concentration to reach for Hux, a more difficult task. The man wasn’t dead to the Force, but he made a habit of actively pulling himself away from it, shrinking back so that Kylo had to grasp for his mind with searching fingertips before wrenching him close enough to dive in. His concentration was broken and he screamed aloud again, mouth wide, teeth bared in agony as a jolt of electricity flowed into the black iron on his face, finishing it.

His eyes opened wide, yellow irises flashing. A vision from the Force wracked his body and mind, delving into his very soul. A well...a deep well, like the entrance to the mirror cave on Ach-To from where voices had whispered to him as he tried to sleep, no matter how far away he moved his mat or how hard he clapped his hands over his ears. A temple older than all known time...no, a temple outside of time. Removed from all but the Force. Mortis….

  
  


Hux did not bother with the lights upon entering his quarters. The city outside was luminous enough for him to pick his way across the floor to the wide, circular entry to the balcony. He stood there a moment, letting the slight breeze that wafted the drapes inwards play upon his face. Then, heaving a sigh, he removed his greatcoat and circlet, turning to hang them up on his closet door. He caught his reflection in the mirror in that corner and paused, one gloved hand coming up to touch the growing streak of gray in his hair.

“I like it.”

Hux jumped, swiveling toward the sound of Kylo’s voice. “Stars,” he hissed.

“Has all been well in my absence?”

“You didn’t inform me you were returning, Supreme Leader,” Hux said, recovered from his fright. His face regained its usual haughty expression. “If I’d known--”

“I don’t need grand displays,  _ Chancellor _ . And I prefer you like this. Unaware. You’re more honest.” Kylo stepped forward, out of shadow, gesturing with one hand to bring Hux’s body sliding over to him, tugging him forward by his vertebrae until they were almost chest-to-chest. “My knights told me the girl was within their grasp on Kuat’s fueling station, but your men let her get away.”

“Your knights took it upon themselves to deal with my Admiral's failure,” Hux said sharply, annoyance evident on his face.

“Pryde? You’re only upset you didn’t kill him yourself. But what are we to do about  _ your _ failure?” Kylo asked him, drinking in the sight of Hux’s face going red with rage.

“ _ Mine? _ ” Hux hissed at him. “You found out at the same bloody time I did, during chess. I’ll stop wagering with you if it’s that forgettable. You cheat anyway.”

“I don’t. Moving the pieces from across the galaxy puts me at a disadvantage. Whatever you let slip forward in your thoughts is your fault.” Kylo’s eyes roved over the dim room suddenly. He twisted his body to look around, finally finding what he sought. “You’ve kept my saber through three moves now.” The old blade’s hilt sat on Hux’s desk, in a glass case, red crystal alive but seldom used within. “Do you hold it close when you miss me?”

“It’s especially comforting to imagine driving it through your skull when you decline my calls,” Hux snapped at him, the anxious rigidity melting out of his posture as he realized the threat of being punished for Pryde’s mistake was empty.

“So cruel,” Kylo murmured fondly.

Hux reached up and turned Kylo’s face toward the light of the balcony, examining the roped scar long-healed, the new black prosthetic inset of that cheek, the webs of purple veins standing out on his eyelids, the red irritation of his sclera, and the molten gold burning in his irises, only the faintest ring of his old brown in the innermost part of them. Hux’s thumb pressed on his lower lip. Kylo smiled, showing him his bleeding gums before flicking his tongue out to lick the pad of Hux’s thumb. Hux pulled it back with a sneer.

“You look ghoulish.”

“You still want me.”

“What are your orders?” Hux asked, turning his back on Kylo and disappearing behind a divider to undress himself.

“Come back out here. Do that where I can see, you still owe me from before,” Kylo called, removing his gloves and laying them on the desk beside his old weapon.

“Fuck off,” came from behind the divider. Hux didn’t emerge until he was dressed in his sleepwear, still the black regulation shirt and pants he’d worn aboard the Finalizer. He’d run his hands through his hair, loosening it from its styling. “Orders?” he asked again.

“Find the Resistance, wipe them out.”

“Comprehensive.” Hux made to slip by Kylo and Kylo caught him, holding him fast by his thin waist, fingers digging in. “And the girl?”

“Leave her to me,” said Kylo, leaning in for a kiss.

Hux twisted away from him. “No,  _ no _ . You disappear for...for months, you ignore my messages, you come back with less of you each time...will I find any additional metal once I get you out of these robes?”

“You do plan on it then?” Kylo breathed against Hux’s cheek, pressing a kiss there, on his temple, the lobe of his ear, anywhere the man would let him reach.

“You can’t do this to me,” Hux struggled and was unable to break Kylo’s grip on him. “I’m the standing joke of the round table here, not knowing where you are or when you’ll haunt my halls again, not even if you’re  _ alive _ .”

“How irritating for you.”

“Starkiller was a mistake.”

A frequent refrain, one that Kylo still pretended not to understand at first. “Yes, Hux. A spectacular one. It blew up.”

“ _ After! _ After it blew up, and you came crawling to my quarters,  _ that was ALSO a mistake _ .”

“And every time after? So  _ many _ mistakes.” Kylo clicked his tongue at Hux. “Even the times you came crawling to me? Do you have any pride left in your body?”

“ _ NO! _ ” Hux shouted, despairing. “No, if I had any pride left as it relates to you, I wouldn’t still be here after Crait, after Snoke, when you  _ choked _ me--”

“You enjoy it.”

“Not when I haven’t asked for it!”

“You were thinking of shooting me. And I did apologize. Which you also enjoyed.”

“If you don’t start  _ communicating _ with me--”

“You’ll what? Be angry with me?” Kylo grinned, biting at Hux’s jaw. “I love it when you’re angry. It’s delicious.”

“I’ll stage a coup.”

“Ah, that is your style. Let’s go to bed.”

“No. Get out of my room.”

“It’s  _ our _ room--”

“Could have fooled me, Ren. Will you even be here in the morning?”

“Wait and find out.”

Hux at last turned back toward Kylo, giving in and offering himself up. Despite all his protests and his slight build and his habitual stiffness, Hux kissed fiercely. He always had, from the very first time. Kylo had leaned in, expecting to have to chase Hux into the wall to make any headway, and had instead been pushed back himself with Hux’s mouth eager against his own. So it was tonight, except that by now Kylo was prepared for it. Hux’s hands clasped his face, palms and fingers hot against flesh and sensitized metal, and Hux’s tongue swiped against his before Hux sucked on his lower lip, gasping at the slight jolt of electricity that passed between them. He was thinking that Kylo tasted even bloodier and more  _ singed _ than he’d imagined, and Kylo chuckled at him. Kylo spun them and pushed Hux back until they were falling into bed, at which point Hux broke from him to snip, “Get your filthy robes off, don’t lay on my clean sheets like this.”

“Get them off me,” Kylo breathed against Hux’s cheek, smiling.

Hux grumbled as he set to work tearing off Kylo’s layers --  _ overgrown child, spoiled, how many straps does this have? Absolutely caked in dirt, is this blood? What is wrong with you  _ \-- until finally Kylo was bare. Hux tossed his boots further aside than his robes, as if they posed a greater threat to the sanctity of his bed. Kylo kicked off his leggings himself once Hux had pulled them down, hauling Hux up, trying for another kiss. Kylo’s hands had wandered up under Hux’s shirt while he worked. Well, one of them anyway. When he’d reached the other one over Hux had pushed it aside and groused at him for making the process more difficult. Kylo squeezed Hux’s side, circling his thumb around Hux’s navel, slowing when he passed over the soft hair leading down from it to the waistband of his pants.

“Come on, then,” Hux said. “Up.” Kylo obligingly scooted up so that he was laying properly on the bed. Hux settled between his spread legs. This, too, was ritual. Hux needed to catalog him, to know him again. Kylo had changed since Hux had last laid him bare.

“You too,” Kylo said, tugging at the hem of Hux’s shirt, and Hux brushed him off with a scowl. Hux immediately roved his hands over the places where Kylo’s flesh was gone, touching the black metal, old and new, with a pained look on his face.

“I didn’t feel you this time,” he murmured.

“I didn’t reach out. I did, I started to, but then I had a vision.”

“Don’t tell me about it.”

“It was exciting.”

“No, it wasn’t,” Hux’s hands trailed down Kylo’s stomach, the light touch making his abs clench, and then skipped around his groin and the growing need there, moving down his thighs. He stopped cold at Kylo’s knees, one of which was now fully plated in metal. “ _ Your ENTIRE lower leg? _ ” Hux brought both hands to it, gently bending the joint, his face aghast. “Isn’t this supposed to make you less powerful, or what have you? Surely there’s some incentive for you to be more careful.  _ Stars above _ .”

“I couldn’t see,” Kylo said, petulant, “and there was lava everywhere, and--”

“You  _ stepped _ in  _ lava? _ ”

“Hux--”

“You  _ STEPPED _ in  _ LAVA? _ ”

“Don’t use your bridge command voice on me. Am I getting you off tonight or not?” Kylo palmed his own cock where it stood erect between them. “This is still functional, if you wondered.”

“I should have shot you in Snoke’s throne room and saved myself this trouble,” Hux sighed, but he crawled forward to kiss Kylo again, heat building between them. “Beside drawer,” Hux mumbled between kisses, and Kylo retrieved the lubricant from there. Hux turned his face, letting Kylo mouth along his jaw while he slicked his own fingers and then twisted, driving them into himself.

“No, let me,” Kylo whined.

“I don’t like when you do it,” Hux said, “it’s like you’re trying to read a runebook down there. Feeling along. It’s strange.”

“You  _ love  _ when I do it.”

“Hush, I’m ready.”

“No way, that wasn’t long enough.”

“I’ve been…” Hux reddened, “keeping up the practice.” He tossed the bottle of lube onto Kylo’s chest with his free hand. Kylo took it and slicked himself generously, and then drizzled more onto his fingers.

“Let me.”

Hux rolled his eyes but moved forward again, straddling Kylo’s ribs and sitting up so that Kylo could reach back behind him, slipping his fingers inside. Two fingers was a stretch, but not an uncomfortable one. Hux really had been fingering himself in Kylo’s absence. Kylo pulled Hux closer with that contact, pushing his fingers deep enough to make Hux groan, finding his prostate immediately through rote memory more than the Force now, and shifted up to bite Hux’s stomach. Hux smacked his shoulder.

“I said I’m ready, Ren.”

“Switch me.”

“No, I’m riding you.”

“You’re not using me like a toy, it’s been forever, I want to fuck you.”

Hux gripped Kylo’s wrist and pulled his hand away, hissing when Kylo scissored him roughly on the way out, and then gripped the base of Kylo’s cock and lowered himself onto it. Kylo lifted his hips up as Hux bore down on him, and then Hux was fully seated, his eyes half-closed and mouth soft. He was beautiful like this, in a way he wasn’t when he was more alert. He was beautiful then, too, but  _ sharp _ . A shining knife. This Hux, this blissed out one, was infinitely more precious to Kylo because he surfaced only in these moments. Kylo had never dared to say as much to Hux because he’d ruin it, he’d scoff or take offense, but with his face gone gentle in the silver light of the nighttime, Hux’s beauty reminded Kylo of the white flowers that grew on the sea cliffs where he’d begun his training in the Force. White flowers with pale green leaves trembling in the night sea air. It was partially because Hux always tasted of the sea when they did this. It had surprised Kylo the first time, to dip into Hux’s mind during and nearly drown in salt spray. But Hux’s formative memories were of the stormy seas of his home planet, and so there his mind returned when it was broken out of its learned logic, pleasure-addled.

Kylo shifted below him, gripping his hips as he sat up beneath him, holding Hux in his lap, and then moved his hands up, one on the small of Hux’s back and one on his neck. The movement of Kylo’s hips drew another sound from Hux, his mouth falling slightly open. Kylo dug his fingers into the back of his neck and said. “Okay. Now ride me.”

Hux did, bringing himself up, feeling Kylo slide partially out, and then back down in the rhythm they both liked best. Kylo used his grip to quicken Hux’s downstrokes, pushing him down, and snapping his own hips up as much as he could to hit the right spot on every thrust. It had been too long,  _ far too long _ , Kylo thought, barely blinking, trying to take in every minute change in Hux’s face. They were cresting too soon in sync with the waves, Hux’s orgasm mounting even with his cock untouched, and Kylo unwilling to tear himself away from Hux’s mind.

“Switch me.”

Hux groaned, a sound between pleasure and annoyance, and dismounted, falling away to the side and bringing his knees up. “Get on with it then.”

Kylo surged up and half-pulled Hux under him, half-crawled to where Hux was, lining himself up and then sinking in again to the root. They both made noises at that, lying awkwardly diagonal on the wrinkled bed covers, Hux’s head lolling back off the edge when he stopped trying to hold it up, the column of his throat exposed and taut as Kylo drove into him.

“So good, Kylo,” Hux moaned. Kylo could feel his pleasure reaching its peak again, but would have known even without the Force. Hux only called him ‘Kylo’ when he was within a five minute radius of coming. Kylo shifted his weight to one hand so that he could pump Hux’s cock with the other, and Hux finished, dragging Kylo over the edge with him.

Hux recovered first, as he always did, running his fingers through Kylo’s sweaty hair, lifting his head to peer up at Kylo with those eyes like sea ice. “Did you make anything float this time?”

For a moment Kylo was unsure who had asked that, whose thoughts were whose, and then he set to work making sense of his mind, untangling it from Hux’s. “...chair, corner.”

Hux looked. “Ah.”

“And the brandy on the dresser.”

“Set that down gently or you won’t fuck me again for…” He thought ‘ _ the next two _ ’, he said, “...the next five times. I’ll tie you down.”

“It wouldn’t work,” Kylo said, settling the brandy back carefully into its place anyway. He pulled out of Hux, both of them gasping a little at the feeling, oversensitive. They settled together on Kylo’s side of the bed, avoiding the wet spot they’d made. At least their unusual positioning for the act had its merits. Hux buried his face into Kylo’s neck and then drew back, bristling when Kylo’s iron-plated cheek pressed cold against his forehead.

“Move, we’re trading sides of the bed.”

Kylo shifted enough for Hux to lay on his other side, fitting his face against that side of Kylo’s neck, where Kylo’s jaw was warm flesh. Hux’s breathing slowed and the man’s mind slipped into dreams. Images flickered there, and Kylo observed, as he often did, twirling them around his fingers and reforming them whenever Hux’s unfortunate childhood made a lengthy appearance, smudging away his father’s face. Kylo delicately disentangled himself and sat up, facing his grandfather’s helmet on it’s obsidian pedestal. Another relic that Hux had toted around, and this was one that Kylo was sure Hux wasn’t keeping for himself. He knew the man despised it. This was for Kylo’s sake. He stared into the sunken eye holes of the helmet, and spoke quietly to it.

“I understand you now,” Kylo said. “Your weakness. Your pain. Love clouded your judgement. It split your loyalties.”

Kylo stood and picked up the helmet. He gazed for a moment at Hux’s sleeping form, the way the lights of the teeming city outside played across the white plane of his back, the jut of his shoulder. He knew the man’s head intimately, knew what pleased him and what punished him, knew his ambitions and secrets and dreams. He still dreamed of killing Kylo sometimes, of sinking a blaster bolt between his eyes or even of choking him dead with his own hands, something impossible in reality. He was dreaming that now. Kylo left it; it didn’t distress either of them. In his waking hours Hux was as dependent on Kylo as Kylo was on him, and highly aware of their mutual need. He was reasonably sure that Hux would never pose the  _ problem _ for him that Senator Amidala had posed for Vader. Even though the way Hux looked at him, without the power of the Force yet still piercing, still observing each tiny detail about him and seeing more than Kylo had ever wanted to share, left Kylo feeling just as laid bare as Hux was to him. Well, if Hux ever did become problematic….

Kylo walked to the balcony, peering over the edge. They were a thousand feet up, clouds swirling below. Kylo held his grandfather’s helmet over the edge. “I will succeed where you failed,” he said, and dropped it. It plunged into the clouds.

Kylo woke with Hux’s pale green eyes on him. He was sitting up on his elbow, looking down at Kylo in that way he did, with the face that was reserved for Kylo, fury and fondness in equal measures. Hux’s fingers were tracing his shoulder, made up of black iron now for the last year. The contrast between his fingertips roving over flesh and sensors made Kylo stretch and shiver pleasantly. “Still here,” he told Hux.

“Not for long,” Hux scowled at him. “I received word that the  _ Silencer _ is ready.”

“As if you would have lounged here all day had I planned to stay.”

“That’s beside the point.”

“You do miss me when I go.” Kylo closed his eyes, relaxing into the feeling of Hux’s fingertips on his chest, the heat of him beside him.

“You’re going after the girl.”

Kylo’s eyes opened, his expression sour. “She’s...beloved. The people call for her. She fuels their unrest, but their belief in her is the solace of the weak. I will crush them all.”

“You’ll destroy each other, you and her. Jedi and Sith always have. It’s the only promise your ancient religion will fulfill.”

“Hm. What will you do then?”

“It’s what I’m keeping that disaster of a blade for. I’ll drive it through my chest.”

“Poetic. Dramatic, for you.”

“It’s your influence,” Hux sighed. ‘It’s ruined me.” He brought the hand on Kylo’s chest up to his chin, tilting his head up into a parting kiss. Kylo tried to deepen it and Hux pulled back, using it as a bargaining chip. It was a poor one; he wanted it as badly as Kylo did and Kylo knew it. Still, Hux asked, “Where is it that you’re going, exactly?”

“In the long term,” Kylo stretched, throwing an arm around Hux and kneading his shoulder, the back of his neck, reaching his fingers up into his hair, still quite red despite the man’s worries, “I’m leaving this realm of existence for Mortis.”

Hux gave him a withering look, opened his mouth to speak.

Kylo cut him off. “This morning, I’m going back to Mustafar.”

Hux’s teeth shut with a click and he grimaced before saying, “Back to the place that did this to you?”

“Didn’t get what I needed.”

“What you need is to be checked for Geonosian brain worms.” Hux’s datapad chimed with an incoming call from across the room and he glanced over at it. Kylo summoned it for him. Hux answered it, audio only, and Kylo promptly pulled Hux on top of him, kissing and scraping his teeth over his throat and shoulders and collarbones and he tried to have his call.

“Sir,” Mitaka’s voice sounded from the machine. “One of our probes picked up the droid’s signal, the droid that was with the rebels on Kuat. We’ve got them. They’re on Felucia.”

“Ready my ship,” Hux said, and Kylo was delighted that he’d managed to make him sound breathy. “I want to witness their extinction myself. Always with these bloody jungle planets. Prepare the attack.”

“Shall I inform the Supreme Leader?” Mitaka asked.

“Consider that brute informed,” Hux said, and then yelped before he ended the call as Kylo gave him a particularly savage bite.

**Author's Note:**

> [Kylux Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6YRMYaT5fte0cPWH5UVGW5?si=J3LTK6tkRyqlKb_taM7eHg)


End file.
